


人道主义试验改造

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 军营里的医疗队有着可怕的传说，关于人道主义。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	人道主义试验改造

**Author's Note:**

> 和陈祁小朋友合作的一篇联文！

_

又是一个无眠之夜。莫兰能感到后背生出的创口正又肿又痛，屋外得了疟疾的士兵的痛苦呻吟在耳边萦绕。在这些向雨林深入的日子里，在持续的捷报与不断的败退当中，他无法得到睡眠照拂。蚊虫在肆虐，双腿已经肿胀。天边晨色破晓，可怕的黎明迫近，又将投入新一轮的战斗。

_

“我们需要采样。”

不可靠的营地。莫兰已经习惯在长途奔袭中没有一张好床，甚至连睡袋都没有。一队白大褂从士兵们伸直在地上的腿中间跨过，干净的衣角几乎立刻刺痛了莫兰的眼。

——是的，应当承认，在那只金属制的镊子伸到他背后来之前，与之后，疲劳的士兵都对所谓的“随行科研人员”抱有一种并非天然而该说是从战场上积累起来的蔑视与怨怼。

_

下午的时候莫兰派人去测了沙子温度。“简直烫脚，上校。”新兵对他抱怨。他其实没安排什么下午的训练，除了必要的侦察项目。

莫兰走到一个没人的阳坡，斥退了其他人员，确认无人注意之后迅速脱光上衣，把背直接贴在火烫的砾石面上。疼痛，巨大的烧灼的疼痛代替了之前创口引发的疼痛，随后是一片密密麻麻电击般的触感。他一直憋住的一口气颤抖地吐了出来，脱力地闭上眼睛。

“我相信我对您说过了，创口需要仔细清洁，否则您会感染。”这是他记住那人的第一句话。讨厌鬼，他心想，自己明明甩开了所有人。

那人蹲在他身旁，阴影投在他脸上，眼前黑暗中莫名的橘粉色变为普鲁士蓝。莫兰冷不防抓住那人手臂拉倒在地，随后翻身一倾压住别人下身跪坐在别人身上，睁开眼睛。

_

——不慌不忙，或者称得上是淡定非常。幽深的宁静从那位科研人员的深色眼眸中透出来，几乎使莫兰打了个哆嗦，差一点松开了钳制。

这不应当，莫兰回想，并确信那应该是先前疼痛得到舒缓后的一次返潮。退去的潮水会与海面相撞，然后再一次扑打到砾石岩壁上；这很潮湿，而这里没有一滴水。

他是对的，莫兰困惑地觉得。关于那些高高在上听起来又味同嚼蜡的劝告，他需要清创、养伤。这很正常，也很正确，不过从未真切接近过一名理智边缘的士兵所具有的心理状态。莫兰确信自己刚刚赤身躺在砾石上的动作在山坡上留下了血迹，说不定还有肉块。

此刻一位他最讨厌的“白大褂”正被他制服在地上，莫兰没有看见自己的血迹，毫无疑问那些脏东西会黏在人的衣服上。是的，脱离了活人本身的人体组织就是脏东西了。

死人也是，莫兰转身唾了一口。那人一直没有说话，似乎是极有耐心地等待他加以思考；几分钟后，他告知自己的名字是“James Moriarty”。

_

“您好，莫兰上校，我是詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂教授，很高兴认识您。”

他讨厌教书匠，尤其对这个眼前被压制还毫无惧意的人厌恶非常。“一点都不好，认识你真是我今天倒了血霉。”他想骂出口，但是那人眼睛里的某种东西让他没有这么做。

“嗯。”他咽了咽唾沫。在这片土地上，每一滴水都珍贵非常。他不知道该说什么，完全毫无头绪。往常莫兰从不和任何科研人员交流，那些人似乎也乐见其成远离他。

莫兰听说过一些重残或者濒死的将士被运往“手术室”的传闻，但那也仅仅是传闻。他突然反应过来两个人的姿势非常暧昧。他不介意军营里的陪伴，真的，和上校躺在一起或者一起躺着的人不在少数。甚至还有不少年轻的新兵明里暗里对他表示过爱慕之情，得益于他四处毫不节制散发的个人魅力。

毫不掩饰的恶意，不如说得直白些。

而现在这种姿势与衣料摩擦与他的联想让他起了反应。科研人员也是人，莫兰有些自暴自弃地想，反正不过半小时，也不会有人发现，相信这个看着不太精明的教授甚至不敢声张这件事情。

_

过于草率下的论定很快让军官尝到苦头。

当教授移出一只手覆盖在他的胯部时莫兰仍未想清这究竟意味着些什么，挣扎？反抗？不小心的触碰？然后学者称得上是柔软的手指捕捉到半硬性器的顶端，轻轻一掐，痛感与快感准确把还在发愣思考的莫兰拉回现实。

几乎是下意识他想对面前这人作出对于新兵的呵斥：“你他妈在想什么？”可是不，不，念头是他先开始的。

莫兰把辱骂咽回嗓子里，尝试在这件事上夺回他本该具有的主控权。天杀的，这位教授的眼神仿佛就写着“他对此一点都不在意”。

而相比之下自己显得笨拙、粗鲁、自视甚高并且无能。在此之前莫兰从未把粗鲁也作为贬义词。

“可以让我起来吗？”这像一句咒语，使用温和的询问，但比军队中严格的命令不逞多让。莫兰迅速翻身爬起来，等到这位奇怪的科研人员也站起来时军官从空气中读出他已经失去了这次机会。失去唯一的压制，他只能等人走后自己解决生理问题。

但莫兰不是很想管这些了。他用审视的目光盯着教授，一种奇怪的、急切的心情催使着他想去检查对方背后的污渍——某种程度上，他“曾经”身体的一部分。

_

但是那里只有一点沙土。总体而言，白大褂还是非常整洁，几乎让莫兰觉得想吸烟。他自己身上的军装已经破烂不堪，灰头土脸都算是褒奖。

“喂，”他下意识叫住那个研究者，“见鬼的，你——”

“我有名字，上校。”站着的那个人脱下白大褂轻轻抖着，对于那一点点可以无视的沙土也近乎洁癖。没有一个视线或眼神或者被诱惑的爱慕分给塞巴斯蒂安莫兰。他头一次如此挫败，寻找话题像是在主人腿边打转的犯错小狗。

他自己对于这个想象打了个寒战。“莫里亚蒂。”

教授挑了挑眉，没有再迫使他加上教授的称谓。“请说，上校，让我看看有什么可以帮助到您的？”诱捕猎物需要逐步进行，他是渔夫，是猎物，从不急于求成。

“——擅自离开军营，违背医嘱加重病情，是这些，我想我说得没错，上校，您需要我的缄默。”他的声音还是那样又柔又软，也一直有后背对着他。莫兰觉得自己此时就算开枪打死他然后伪造成阿富汗人的杰作也完全不是问题。但那双蓝眼睛，他要咒骂自己的记忆和想象，除了让他觉得腹胀难忍之外，还让他觉得自己的脑子成了一锅粥。

“我还想要了你。”他想着，才发现自己说出了口。

他以为那人会拒绝，保持着这样的高傲。“我不介意，但是……”

还有但是？莫兰哀嚎。但是他自己的胃里有一群蝴蝶到处冲撞还无人爱抚，他才是要说但是的人。

“我欣赏有交流基础的欢爱。”用词太精确，莫兰只想用些下流词看看这个叫莫里亚蒂的家伙会不会面红耳赤。

“所以只要我多和你见几次面就能狠狠操你？”

_

“通常，我们所讲的灵魂相契，与时间长短和次数无关。”教授转过身，可以看见他把白大褂搭在了手臂上，轻轻挪动鼻梁上的眼镜，同时以一个礼貌性的微笑谢绝了军官的下一步举动。可是莫兰无法确认，究竟是对方言语中的生词还是空气质量太糟让自己哽死。

实际上这是教授给他的一个台阶：即使没有阻碍塞巴斯蒂安莫兰也无法再组织出一个足够清晰的行动。现在，他只是看着对方在滚烫的山坡上走掉，而多日被艰苦军旅生活折磨出的饥饿感与暴躁几乎荡然无存。——他忽然失去全部食欲，并且作呕，成功地没有吐出一点东西。

莫兰怀念浓盐水。在科研队伍到来之前营地的医疗条件更差，碘伏与双氧水都属于稀缺物品，不知道那些军费到底被用在了什么地方；他的伤口在背后，这很不方便抓挠，莫兰现在不想再去一次医疗站，不仅因为不想得到很好的治疗，更不想在同一天内遇到“莫里亚蒂”第二次。

他穿上军装，系上整排排扣，板结成块的粗糙布料摩擦着被熨烫过的伤口，这样在营地周围以巡逻的名义走上几圈，他的无名的愤怒或许可以得到缓解。

可是他想亲吻，不如说是掠夺。存在于想象中的触感绵柔的白大褂，谜一样的语句。

——这就是“得不到的东西就使人分外想恋”？操他妈的。

莫兰把石子踢开。脚掌肿胀着挤在马丁靴里让人走路时有一种踩不到地的幻感。

_  
他没走几圈就觉得头晕眼花。脱水，他知道的，再这样下去他就能成为一句火烫的尸体。阿富汗太缺氧了，他甚至都没法发臭让别人尽早找到自己。

他回到营地。他是上校，是这里的主人，没人会质疑他的决定和行动。就算有中校出于对上司的注意致以问候，他也只是托词自己在外巡逻。大家都有自己的任务。新兵在一点可怜的阴影里驻扎，张着嘴像狗一样喘息。

又是狗。莫兰想给自己一拳。但是他太累了，后背让他几乎陷入癫狂。被那个莫里亚蒂撩拨出的一点勃起早就消退了，现在只有后背的极度不适让他处于情绪边缘，不断地试图暴跳如雷。门外的哨兵看见他回来便立刻离开了。正好是换班的时间，在晚上来临之前，莫兰再不希望和任何人有所交流，否则他很有可能把下一个来访者直接摁在地上发泄一通。

他想自己背上表面的那层肉应该是被烫得麻木了，脱下衣服趴在床上的时候没有过分折磨他。他闭上眼睛，脑中浮现出地图与实际的环境，不断修改不相符合之处。

门帘挑动，光影倏忽变换了一下。莫兰抬眼，只瞥到一抹白色，随后感到另一个人坐在床上。没人会坐在莫兰上校的床上而不被他埋得又深又紧。他惊坐起来，几乎撞在莫里亚蒂脸上。

“您的哨兵向我报告了，因此我来为您检查伤口。”

妈的，新兵蛋子，没眼力见的傻瓜们。

而莫兰始终不明白自己怎么就任由这个白大褂扶着他肩头背过去，耐心细致地给他用盐水清洁。他很久没有允许任何人如此，更遑论把后背留给别人，只要他还清醒。

莫里亚蒂的手法很轻。莫兰在抑制自己舒服地叹气。

_  
橡胶手套或是塑胶手套，莫兰想不清也不想回身去检查科研人员使用的工具。浸泡了某种消炎药的医用棉条被尖头金属镊塞进伤口里，本来不至于那么严重，但现在不经处理的肿胀之处过几天肯定会流脓。

莫兰没有动作，闭上眼感受那些带来微弱刺痛的冰凉液体在后背上流开，在后来的第二天黎明开始回忆时才发觉不对劲：无论是哪种医疗方式都不至于必须把药液从高处倾倒在伤员的脊背上，并且不加制止地让液体飞溅、流淌。那更像是行为艺术。

莫兰感到自己缓慢放松下来，并不完全出自自己的意愿。——这一认知令他感到愤怒，但挣扎而起在此刻已经显得不现实。一只魔鬼在他的背后轻声絮语：“嘘，上校，为了清创的需要我给你用了微量的麻药。”

微量？莫兰一向不相信那些所谓“科学”“正派”人士的说辞。教授注意到伤员的呼吸变得粗重，不甚在意地拍了拍这只金毛犬的后脑勺。

“在后背的创口使用过量麻药会使脊柱受损，我想您还需要为国效力，‘莫兰上校’。”

关于称呼的尾音带着戏谑，但莫兰确实安静了下来。不明成分的药膏在皮肤上推开，除却痛觉后只有潮湿的凉意。上校感到自己的脊柱骨在被手指碾压，一节一节，直至最末。

一节手指带着药膏滑入了肛门，这是塞巴斯蒂安第三次想要反抗，显然，他确信无论如何他的消化排泄系统并未受伤：但教授精确地捏住了莫兰的后颈，仅仅十秒不到或者更短，在伤兵被扼住的低吼中研究员例行公事一样平常地把手指抽出来，浑浊焦躁的空气被手术刀般尖利的话语切开：“上校，您很健康。”

-

“废话，我当然很健康。”莫兰试图迅速转身，后背的麻木让他无法按照想象中那样行动。还有，这个天杀的研究员为什么要把手放进他裤子里，既然前不久他才被清楚拒绝？

“晚上10点半，我的办公室。”这个莫里亚蒂带着点调笑的意味在他耳边吐息，“如果您的确需要……‘证明’，您自己。”

他离去的动作还是一如既往的迅速，仿佛厌恶这里的布局设置。说不定是真的，莫兰心想，他身上脏透了。他又在床上趴了一会，直到被黏腻的汗水恶心得连自己都无法忍受，想到还有那些药膏和手——

胃里的蝴蝶又开始翻腾。

他勉强撑着坐起来，忍不住呻吟两声，为着后背的酸涩。勤务兵把滤过的清水端给他。没法洗澡，他甚至都不叹气，有一盆没使用过、毫无泥沙的水已经是上校的特权之一，包括打点运输兵，从英国军部本部搞点东西：糖果、军用巧克力、科涅克白兰地或者伏特加。

-

一瓶伏特加或许能净化他的心灵。莫兰坐在床边，双眼无神：混乱又无可抑制的遐想（遐想一词总带有不该被使用的褒义）。伏特加淋湿背部，血液燃烧，然后一切被烤焦。高浓度酒精致使蛋白质变性。加上麻药，他会瘫痪……

关于自我伤害的想象总是如此美好，一种绝望的情绪蔓延，如同克制太久的战争创伤，莫兰不相信这个。莫里亚蒂、“教授”，这些与科学与理性相关的词语深深地折磨着上校的大脑，愈发狂躁。在其它的、未来的时间线里莫兰仿佛能见到研究员故作惊讶：“您的伤还没好吗？”

（“晚上10点半。”）

莫兰不确定用湿毛巾擦去药膏是否对治愈或恶化他的伤情有些帮助，或者让干涸的汗液也凝固在上面。他应该把自己尽量打扫得干净，可是是为了迎接谁？莫兰再一次穿上鞋子，或说：把磨破的脚后跟塞进军靴中。反复烂开的厚茧如同他本人一样始终鲜血淋漓，粗鲁蛮横。

真该死，晚上他应该睡觉，绝不是赴一场不知道是什么的约。

-

但是他还是去了。

莫兰还是一如既往只用清水把身体大概擦拭了一遍，这回他故意没有折磨自己的后背——实话说，他也不想瘫痪。不是为了名誉，也不是为了军营或者其他地方的漂亮脸蛋，而是想要证明自己。是的，就像那个莫里亚蒂所说的，“证明”。

晚上的工作是填写一些报告和作战计划。不日他们要继续进攻，研究所也要随军辗转。

他很难想象那个家伙灰头土脸的样子。

所以站在研究所的门口时，他犹豫了很久。未知向来令他着迷，但这次非同一般。某种总是在危急关头救他于水火的直觉告诉他，进去了，就是越过了不归点。

他一头撞了进去，随后被蓝莹莹的灯光刺得一阵眩晕。“啊，晚上好，上校，我就知道您会来访。”还是那个熟悉的声音，这是今天第三次了。一瞬间莫兰有些疯狂地决定：三次，三次肯定意味着些什么。如果这个狗屁教授还只是过来让他上药，他就要把这人顶在墙上，展示自己“Basher Moran”的威力。

莫兰摸了把脸，眨了眨眼睛适应屋内的光线，才发现自己直面着一张钢制手术台，旁边莫里亚蒂正用酒精为各种刀具消毒。

-

自己看起来是否很适合被解剖？莫兰在椅子上坐下，教授向他摊开手掌，一种移交程序，难以置信军人的抵制力居然这么弱。他伸出手，随后锐利的针头刺穿了肌肤。上校发出一声仿佛即将晕死过去的怪叫。

“嗯……我们需要先确保……”

莫兰看见自己眼前的世界出现许多彩点，在半透明黑色笼罩的视野中诡异地随机闪动，并不按照一定方向。肌肉松弛的人体比具有自控能力的人体更难搬动，除非教授对生理学之事一无所知，或是他太过谨慎。莫兰被吃力地挪到手术台上，意识清醒且暂时性毫无反抗能力。“足够的……”上校听到研究员压低的喘息。

“Obedience.”

驯服、驯从、服从。

塞巴斯蒂安被拽下裤子，直到此刻他才发觉一切都是精心设计的骗局。莫里亚蒂比他更加急不可耐、狂热、又十分精明。散开的军装与其被破破烂烂披在身上的样子也无甚大的差别：上校的乳头被迫贴在冰凉的硬质皮革上，手术台，还有不知道这些人从哪里搞来的移动式的无影灯。——明天这些器械也会随着他们一起迁徙？精密仪器的搬运总是最麻烦……昏昏沉沉的上校胡乱思考着一切。

太杂乱的思维让人怀疑那位研究员给他注射的不是肌松剂之类而是什么新型毒品，或：“二者兼具。”伤口被刮疼，而莫兰毫不怀疑对方说不定真会解剖了自己。

恐惧。这名词以垂直的上升曲线迅速占领了思维高地。莫兰想要抓住旁边的什么东西，手被毫不留情地打开，不多时教授往军人的嘴里塞了一卷纱布。似乎时间间隔造成的影响对自带存储系统的科研人员来说并不重要，涂满药膏的手指被重新捅进莫兰的直肠，向内深入，“我们需要身体检查……”

这人的声音听起来就像催眠曲。莫兰能感觉到另一根湿润的东西抵在自己股缝间，仿佛随时准备造成一场意外。“医疗事故”。他是不是要这么说？

军人后知后觉地浑身战栗。

-

他不确定自己背后的具体情况。倦意，多年行军以来积压的倦意在这个时刻喷涌而出，似乎他从来没睡过觉，没有真正的放松。而眼下，蓝色的光，松弛的肌肉无一不在诱惑他沉沉睡去，还有下肢被扩张带来充盈的满足感。他意识到自己可能在呻吟，在扭动着身体寻求爱抚，也可能只是他的幻觉。

他困极了。钢制手术台很快被他上升的体温加热，勾勒一片舒适的温暖。他猜测，自己被稍稍抬起，双乳和下腹被玩弄，但他无力也无心挑拨，除了希望能毫无顾忌地趴下去睡一觉。

“……人道主义试验……改造……”莫里亚蒂在和他讲话。他觉得自己出现了幻觉。

不知道持续了这种半昏迷状态多久，至少他醒来的时候，研究室里又是静悄悄的，刀具撞击托盘的声音令人惊心。“别动。”

还是那个莫里亚蒂。莫兰认命般叹了口气，才意识到自己双腿之间又湿又滑，似乎还有液体离开体内，腰部及以下酸得几乎没有知觉。

“你他妈不会是解剖了——”

“嘘。”

莫里亚蒂在给他做清理，上校突然意识到，这个该死的研究员不久前把他骗到这里、把他弄昏，然后上了他。

毫无逻辑。“我本来不打算采取这种措施，上校，但是您实在为我的工作带来诸多不便。”

莫兰在脑海里快速思考自己何时得罪了这个蓝眼睛混蛋。

“简而言之，您对于士兵的状况太过关注，严重影响了实验进度。”

是了，莫兰对于他手下每一个士兵都密切关注。这不仅仅是安全考虑，更因为潜意识中，他本人对自己的所有物的绝对归属是非常维护的。“因此，我决定从您入手。

“但是在亲眼见到您之后，我改变了想法。

“不过，还是，从您入手。”  
_


End file.
